A Pirates Life
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Clary Fray is a legendary female pirate who sails on the mighty ship, The Shadowhunter. Everyone thinks that the ship is a legend but when the royal Lightwood children get taken aboard the ship and Clary is positioned as their trainer and protector on this next adventure, everything that Clary knows life as changes and maybe not always for the best. Eventual Clace
1. The Start of the Adventure

**AN: I don't really know what inspired me to write this yet again but anyway here it is my friends. Oh wait I don't have friends. Oh that was a bit of a buzzkill. Sorry about that, I have random moments like that a lot and I'll shut up and let you read the story now.**

**Clary's point of view**

I woke up as I heard one of the pirates call out "Land ahead."

I muttered something that was meant to be "Oh shit." But I think it came out more like "Mmmh shimf"

I rubbed my eyes and then dragged myself out of the warm and cosy bed and stumbled towards my small closet type thing.

The benefits of being the only girl pirate to have ever been known and lived to see land after setting off on their first adventure.

Maybe a bit of information about me wouldn't hurt really.

My name I go by as a pirate is Clary Fray, I am sixteen years old and I have been at sea since I was six years old which is also when my parents and brother died in a house fire. Luke (the captain of the ship) who had been like a second father to me had recently brought the ship The Shadowhunter and he made me his fist crew mate on the ship. I have bright, fiery red, curly hair that fell to my elbows if I let it down but was more commonly tied in a braid, a ponytail, or a bun or some other hairstyle that keeps it out of my way, my eyes were a bright, sparkling, emerald green colour with dark eyelashes out lining them, I had unusually high cheekbones for my family and being a girl (mostly it's men with the cheekbones), I also had horrible freckles dancing all over my body as if they were clinging onto me for dear life and my skin was a horrible porcelain pale white skin which made me look like I'd been dead for two years. I was fairly short at 5ft6 and I most commonly worked with my swords, my daggers/knives, or my bow and arrows.

That's enough about me for now and anyway today was going to be the first time I've ever stepped my foot back on my homeland and in my town since I was six.

I now felt more awake than ever as I picked a load of clothes up and threw them on before redoing my braid and then I ran out of my cabin and straight to the deck.

I ran to the edge of the ship and jumped up onto the edge and held a rope to help me balance properly and watched as the land came nearer, my first ever home came closer to me.

I heard Luke call to me "Hey Claire, can you take the wheel for a moment?"

I grinned and leapt off the ledge and ran over to the helm and asked "Where am I stopping?"

Luke pointed to the area and I nodded and took the wheel carefully and delicately just like Luke taught me how to and guided the ship into the docks.

Luke soon called "Put the anchor down!"

The other men all called out "Aye Captain." And they lowered our anchor which soon dragged us to a stop.

I grinned at Luke who smiled back as he warned me "Be careful Clary, you don't want too many people to notice you and also don't be too excited the village is still the same."

I nodded and said "Oh please Uncle Luke I'll be fine."

Luke laughed slightly and replied "Yes, I think you will."

I smiled and then as soon as I could I got off the ship and as I half walked half ran down the wooden deck Luke called after me "Be back here by eleven Claire!"

I waved my hand to show I'd heard before realising that I should have probably dressed up as a village girl not my usual pirate self but oh well I'm not going back to the ship until I really have to.

I wondered around the village carefully, making sure I didn't knock into anyone or trip into someone or something stupid like that.

I walked through the market and heard a yell come out "HEY! THIEF! SEIZE THE THIEF!"

At first I thought that someone was talking about me but then I saw a boy running down the road his hand clutched around an apple.

My eyes drifted to the market seller who looked fairly wealthy but he was still insisting on catching a poor little boy.

I darted quickly from the edge of the market to block the man from chasing after the boy as the boy stumbled into people and tripped over.

The man stared down at me and sneered "Get out of my way girl."

I answered firmly "No, this boy has only stolen one apple from you when you have tons left and you're insisting on chasing him for one apple."

The man looked at me as if I was crazy and he said "Yes but I need that apple."

I groaned and pointed out "You have a whole stall of apples and you only want one out of the thousands you have there and probably back at your house?"

The man glared at me but I didn't budge and he said "Fine but I want some payment for the apple."

I glanced at the boy and I could see easily that the reason he stole was exactly because he couldn't afford that much.

I felt slightly sorry for him and I turned to the man and said "How much?"

The man looked taken aback and he said "A silver coin."

I gave him a weird look and said "No wonder they steal from you not many carry silver coins these days."

The man lowered his gaze slightly and I muttered "Complete rip-off for an apple. At least give him three of them for that price."

The man sighed and snapped "Money first please."

I shook my head and said "I'd rather have the apples first."

He glared at me and I glared back which he seemed slightly taken aback by and he turned around and gave me another two apples which I traded him for a silver coin.

As he walked away muttering about stupid girls and thieving boys and how he'd been ripped off and everything, I walked to the boy and handed him the other two apples and said "There you go mate."

The boy stared at me and asked "Why did you do that?"

I shrugged and said "I had a family once but they're dead now so I guess I wanted to make it up to them by doing some good for the poorer people."

The boy nodded and said "I'm sorry about your family."

I smiled slightly to show that I wasn't about to kill or hurt anyone as I replied "It's fine mate, been gone a long time now, go give your family the apples oh wait and take this too."

This time I found three silver coins and handed them to the boy and judging by how his eyes widened he hadn't seen this much for a long time.

I smiled at the boy and whispered "Go on, back to your family."

The boy whispered "Thank you."

I smiled and watched him run off again before turning back and walking through the streets until I found the place where my house used to be.

No one had built on it again and it remained as lumps of coal and ashes as well as a few metals and other stuff.

I noticed a sign post and I walked over to it and read it.

'This was the house of the Morgenstern family. On September the twenty second 2004 this house caught on fire for an unknown reason. Valentine Morgenstern, Jocelyn Morgenstern and Jonathan Morgenstern's bodies were all found after the fire leaving the daughter Clarissa Morgenstern the only survivor of this disaster. No one knows where Clarissa is now but we can all presume that she is in safe hands and will be recovering from her loss fairly well now.'

I stared at the sign post and thought "Well how nice of them, they've basically told everyone how I'm doing without knowing me. Thanks village."

I then heard a voice from behind me say "That's where the Morgenstern's used to live Miss."

I looked behind me and saw a man who was wearing posh and rich looking clothes and if there was one word to describe him it would be golden.

His long, curly hair that fell into his eyes was a light golden colour, his eyes were a darker golden colour almost like a lion's eyes, he had golden skin and a very flirtatious smile and well he was probably hot in a normal persons book but after living full time with men for ten years you don't tend to love them at first sight or something stupid.

I replied carefully "I gathered that from reading the sign post thanks sir."

The man nodded and said "You have quite a sarcastic tone for a lovely young lady like yourself Miss."

I had to try not to wince at his horrible description of me as a lady, ha I act more like a man for my living so I don't think I count as a lady.

I smirked at him instead and said "I'm not like a little lady who happens to be polite and respectful unless the person has earned it, and I really don't think that you're able to class me as a proper lady."

The man chuckled and said "Well Miss, you happen to have a lot of courage in you too, maybe we should take you in for the royal army. Your looks would probably stun people to death."

I looked at him slowly getting creped out now as I answered "Sorry but I have a job and I have no interest in joining a royal anything."

The man ignored me as he said "Or someone could probably cut themselves by slapping your cheekbones."

I stared at him and asked "Are you trying to chat me up there or are you merely stating that I have high cheekbones?"

The man winked and said "Whichever one suits you best Miss …"

I felt my brain start swearing instantly and I rushed out "Smith. Anna Smith."

The man smiled and said "Well Miss Smith you could take my words anyway you want them if I end up with you in my bed."

I almost wanted to gag or attack him and run away but instead I replied sarcastically "Well sir, I happen to not be staying here very long, me and my family are just merely passing through on our way to the next city along."

Then a female came into view this one had long waist length black hair with charcoal eyes, she was tall and she wore high heels too and she was ribbon slim which was kind of irritating slightly.

She then called "Jace, are you really chatting up another girl? Well she's not your usual type I guess but seriously, you know perfectly well how your father reacts when you bring them home."

I smiled politely and said "I was just leaving Miss; I wanted to just have a look at the house quickly before heading back into the market and getting some stuff for my family's journey ahead."

I turned on my heels and walked away heading back to the market seriously hoping that the man wouldn't follow me.

**Jace's point of view**

The girl soon disappeared from my view as she slipped into the crowds of the market place.

For some reason when I saw her reading the post I was memorised by her fiery red hair and her emerald eyes that were focusing hard on the post, her pale skin sparkling slightly under the sun and she had a small scar cut across her freckled cheek.

Now she'd left it was like a light in my brain had gone out and I doubted that it would ever light up again unless I saw her as much as I could.

I turned to Izzy and asked "What is it now? I would have had that girl practically begging me to kiss her in a few more minutes but no you have to come along and destroy my plans."

Izzy smirked and said "Sorry your highness but I have to inform you that your mother wants a word with you about the ball in five weeks or something and I hate to tell you but that girl looked more creped out by you than falling in love with you."

I sighed and said "Fine I'm coming and you would know correctly if you hadn't interrupted me Isabelle Sophia Lightwood."

Izzy laughed and said "Oh come on Jonathan Herondale, I'm sure Aline or Kaelie will have sex with you tonight, they always do."

I sighed and answered "Yeah but I'd prefer if it was Anna Smith personally."

Izzy giggled and said "That's a completely false name isn't it?"

I frowned and asked Izzy "What do you mean false name?"

Izzy rolled her eyes as we started walking through the crowd "She sounded uncertain when she answered your question so conclusion is that she was probably lying to you because she doesn't want you stalking her."

I nodded and felt slightly disappointed but I cheered up instantly when I saw Alec and Max waiting for me and Izzy and we all broke into a conversation but only one thought ran through my head.

"If Izzy is right and her name is not Anna Smith then what the hell is her name and why didn't she tell the truth to me?"

That was the last thing I remember thinking before something large and metal whacked me on the back of the head and I fell to the floor half unconscious trying to look at my attackers and it didn't take me too long to figure out that they were pirates probably wanting to take me on board so they can bargain with my family for me back home safely.

I soon wondered as my head fell into near darkness "What if the girl was a pirate slave and that's why she lied to me."

Then everything faded to black but I still heard a few things and swear I saw a few flashes of stuff too.

Such as the men dragging e back to the ship secretively and somehow no one noticed. Or a girl's voice snap "For Raziel's sake you three can't you guys not knock anyone out and make the prisoners for one trip?" Then it was another one of the same girl voice but another male voice arguing what to do with 'them' which I guessed meant they got the Lightwoods too but the girl seemed to lose as she snapped about her cabin before I fell into darkness again.

**Clary's point of view**

I glanced up as some of the crew came down the docks quickly dragging something heavy.

After the boy had spoken to me I had come straight back to the ship and told Luke about him.

Luke had told me to relax and stay on the ship and I had done just that until I recognised him and I hissed at Luke "Luke, the golden one was the one I talked to earlier."

Luke who was typically drunk just laughed and congratulated the men on bringing the royals here.

I sighed and grabbed Luke's arm and asked "Are you crazy? These people are royal and you're taking them with us?"

Luke looked at me with his hazy and misty blue eyes and said "Not crazy and yeah they come with us."

I moaned "Luke this will have the whole world searching for us and we really don't need that right now so put them back on the street now."

Luke typically ignored me and the four people ended up tied up to our post and I ended up screaming stuff at Luke before storming off to my cabin insisting that I would talk to them when they wake up and sit in the interview too.

I sat on my bed restlessly, I wanted to punch something to release my anger but the last thing I punched was now broken due to the time I threw it at Luke's head when he came in whilst I was in my pissed off mood and clearly wanted to be alone.

I was now paying the price as when I punched the wall the skin on my knuckles split open again and I just stared at my hand and muttered "You have got to be kidding me."

-Page Break-

It has been three days now and the guests or prisoners or whatever you want to call them are all still completely knocked out which I found slightly irritating.

I think Luke could tell I was getting impatient with the four people and I could almost swear that he was knocking them out when I was on a rage mode or just simply wasn't there.

When I wasn't in the shadows of the area we were keeping the royals I was walking around the ship or my cabin restlessly.

I heard one of the crew called Sebastian Verlac call to me "Go get the captain Fray."

I rolled my eyes and then asked "Where is he?"

Verlac answered with "Prisoners."

I sighed and walked off to the cabin area where we kept the prisoners.

Luke was talking about himself and the ship "I am Luke Garrowway and I am the captain of this ship, which is called The Shadowhunter."

I typically tripped as I walked in and I had to grab an old piece of wood to keep myself from smacking the floor.

Luke stared at me and asked me coldly "Why are you here? You were meant to wait for me to call you in."

I stood up straight which didn't match Luke's full height but I was like my father and I could intimidate people a lot.

I answered even colder than him "Verlac sent me because he wanted you, is that a problem?"

Luke studied me and questioned "What does he want me for?"

I shrugged and said "No idea, didn't ask him because he's a creep so it's probably like to sniff you or something."

Luke scolded "You don't speak ill of a crew member child."

I muttered "Doesn't count if he's a stalking creep."

Luke glared at me but instead of shrinking back I met his eyes and told him "Your glare really doesn't work on me."

Luke snapped "Well maybe it should."

I snapped back "Well maybe someone taught me not to care about how people look at me."

Luke stepped closer to me and hissed "And that someone also taught you how to stop your anger Miss."

I replied "And that person really shouldn't be able to talk like that considering what he did to me and you know who."

Luke glared at me and I glared back.

Both of us knew who I was on about and both of us knew that he was now lying in his grave dead.

His name: Valentine Morgenstern, my father.

Luke eventually gave up as he told me "He isn't even alive anymore."

I told him "He left other stuff behind though."

Again we was talking about when my father had turned abusive or had been abusive as I can't remember him in any other way, my father had beaten me and my brother daily and now all I have rest of my family is the Morgenstern ring, a necklace my mother used to wear and the scars that patterned my back, shoulders, arms and legs.

Luke sighed and then stormed off before calling back to me "Watch them and don't tell them your name."

I rolled my eyes and went over to a barrel and perched myself on top of it and sat there with my legs crossed feeling four pairs of eyes examine me.

The golden boy who I talked to earlier asked me "Your name isn't Anna Smith is it?"

I admitted "Nope."

He obviously tried to trick me by asking "So what is your real name?"

I replied with "Try harder to trick me next time Goldilocks."

The golden boy corrected "Jace. My name is Jace Herondale."

I said "I know."

Jace frowned and went to say "Why didn't -"

I interrupted though "I call you that? I prefer Goldilocks or Barbie if you really want."

Jace scowled and muttered "Shut up Pirate."

I chuckled slightly and asked "Is that your best insult to me? By the angel, I know someone who has never been to school who has come up with better insults than that."

Jace scowled and asked "Why did you kidnap us?"

I told him "I didn't. A few members of the crew did but I certainly had no part in your kidnapping as you call it. In fact I was the only member of the crew who voted openly that you four should be left at your home."

Jace looked surprised as did the rest and the other older boy asked me "Why are you a pirate?"

I raised my eyebrows and asked "Do you ask that because you think I'm actually going to answer it or do you ask because you can't contain your curiosity?"

The boy shrugged and said "I don't know Pirate girl. My name is Alec Lightwood."

I nodded trying to remember their names gold one was Jace the dark hair one was Alec.

The girl went next "I'm Isabelle Lightwood but everyone calls me Izzy because I prefer it to my longer name."

I glanced between Alec and Izzy and soon figured that they were related brother and sister most likely.

The little boy then said "I'm Max Lightwood."

I studied the three 'Lightwoods' and saw a piece of similarity between them so I decided they were probably all brothers and sisters minus Jace who was probably Alec's friend or Izzy's boyfriend or something.

I told them "Well I would introduce myself back but as the captain said I can't I'm afraid it is impossible so I guess you'll have to call me something else unless you guess my name of course."

The four of them sighed and Luke somehow yelled to me "Hey Red! Do the talk would ya?"

I yelled back "Am I allowed to say my name or am I still not allowed?"

Luke yelled back "Fine, they'll guess it later so you might as well tell them."

I rolled my eyes and yelled back "Okay I'll do the talk."

I turned to the group and said "Basically this is a ship called 'The Shadowhunter', our captain is Luke Garrowway, and I am the first in command after him as well as the only girl on this entire crew. The rest are idiotic boys who are mostly drunk. Basically we fight off different monsters and protect you all but we call ourselves pirates."

Jace asked me "What kind of monsters?"

I looked at him and said "Demons mostly, but we have the occasional siren or a water beast or a giant squid or something like that. Oh and do try not to offend the sea when you talk, she can get a bit angry and sailing in a storm is not the most pleasant thing to do so please try not to. Any more questions?"

After the last words left my mouth the fighting bell rang throughout the ship which meant demons were about to come onto the ship.

I cursed and said "Damn those demons, always come at inappropriate times you know."

Jace snorted and asked me "Do you really expect us to believe that demons and sirens exist?"

I glanced at him and asked back "Do you want me to put you in front of one to prove it or are you going to take my word?"

I went to leave them and help my crew but before I could barely move Jace called to me "You never told us your name Red."

I spun around to face them and did a mock bow as I answered "Clary Fray at your service."

I smirked at all of their surprised faces and I then ran out on top of the deck and started slashing at demons.

But it wasn't long before I heard Izzy scream at the top of her lungs which meant one had got in there and as per usual I was the one who had to help them.

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary had left we all stared after her in disbelief.

How can a short, fiery red haired, emerald green eyed, pale and freckled skinned with high cheekbones girl be The Clary Fray from all of those legends and stories? How is that possible?

And she also wants us to believe that demons and monsters and all sorts existed? Ha they could only exist in a fake world.

As the stairs creaked again I thought that Clary was probably coming back a smile on her face laughing at us as if we believed her that they existed.

Unfortunately it turned out to be exactly what I thought would be impossible: a demon.

It crept towards us hissing in a strange language which I couldn't understand.

Izzy screamed as it got its claws out which looks about two or three metres long and very sharp.

I stood up and said boldly "I'm not afraid of you Demon."

The demon seemed to laugh before it snarled and swiped its hand at me the claws extended.

I was prepared for them to cut my skin but an arrow shot straight past my face and into the demons arm and it howled in pain as it was pinned to the wall.

I looked over to where the arrow had come from and saw Clary holding a bow and a few arrows in a bag thing slung across her back.

I stared at her as she placed her bow down and drew out a sword instead and said "Back off of our prisoners."

The demon giggled as its arm was pulled free and it slithered towards her instead.

Clary didn't back away like I expected her to, instead she walked towards it and as it lunged she dodged and ran in front of the cage we were in as if she was protecting us.

The demon suddenly made a high pitch shrieking sound which was instantly returned and soon there was at least four of them coming down the stairs and waiting to pounce at Clary.

Clary instead of looking scared or petrified like most people would, just laughed and asked "Is that all you guys have got?"

The demons hissed something again which made her face go serious but still not at all scared or anything just normal.

Clary then said "Come have a go if you think you're hard enough."

This seemed to do it for the demons as all five of them came lunging at Clary at the same time.

Clary pulled out another sword and she yelled "Ariel! Zaphkiel!" which her blades then lit up in a bright light as she swung them straight at the demons.

Two of them she cut in half in one blow.

Another two she beheaded.

And the last one who managed to knock her swords away from her laughed evilly before choking slightly as a dagger from what seemed out of nowhere stabbed it straight in the heart and it screamed out loudly before disintegrating just like the other four did leaving only a dagger covered in black liquid left behind.

Clary bent down to collect her dagger and made a disgusted face as she picked up and muttered "Demon blood. Gross."

She glanced at us and asked us "Did any of them touch you?"

I shook my head but the rest of my family were too speechless to move apparently.

Clary looked at them slightly worried and asked me "Are they okay?"

I nodded and answered "I think they're in shock."

Clary looked slightly surprised for a second before muttering "Of course, you royal people know nothing of demons and monsters let alone girls fighting them and you are probably going to freak out any minute now."

I stared at her and asked "How long have they existed?"

Clary looked at me and replied "I'm only sixteen, and according to legends they always have lived. Just no one notices that they're still alive because it's the crew of The Shadowhunter's job to kill or capture any threatening demons or monsters before they harm someone. We just get assumed as pirates because well I guess we are really just demon hunter pirates."

Izzy then stuttered "You just … just ... killed demons."

Clary muttered "Oh Raziel here we go."

She then said louder "Yes I am a female pirate who sails the seas and kills demons and monsters for a living."

Alec soon said "But that's impossible, females can't use weapons. They're too weak and small to do so."

Clary looked at him and told him "I am very offended by that. I may be a girl but I find that rather sexist that you assume that girls are too weak, small and stupid to handle weapons and kill something."

I quickly covered for him "He means in the kingdom we rule, girls aren't allowed to carry weapons, only boys can."

Clary asked me "What makes you think I come from another kingdom?"

I frowned slightly as she carried on "I am from the same kingdom you rule Mr Herondale so I wouldn't try to cover him up that way, though it was a nice try."

I frowned and said "But you don't look like anyone from around our kingdom let alone a local."

Clary rolled her eyes and said "I've been a pirate for a long time mate, and today was the first day I've set foot on that land since I left it. So no I'm not a local really. I'm an outcast, a good thing about being a pirate."

The man from earlier came running down the stairs his eyes looking worried and scared but as soon as he saw us he covered up his emotions again just like Clary did and stood next to her studying her.

He asked her "Clary are you okay? They didn't scratch you did they? Those were Raveners you know …."

Clary snapped coldly "I'm fine Luke, I can take care of myself perfectly well and I know what they were, you should remember that I knew plenty about demons before I set a foot on this ship."

Luke sighed and said "Clary I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Clary just narrowed her eyes and asked out loud "But is that the alcohol talking now? Or is it actually an apology? Because you know what you don't listen to me at all, you're just like the rest of the crew and you think I'm too weak to handle myself because I'm a girl just stop apologising and stop making the same mistakes."

Clary pushed past Luke forcefully and stormed out of the cabin which Luke then yelled out after her "Try not to punch anything again."

I heard Clary's fist punch the floor above us making the whole cabin rattle slightly and Luke sighed softly as her scream came down "There I punched something! What are you going to do now?"

Luke closed his eyes as her footsteps stomped above us and then it faded as she moved further down the ship.

Luke said out loud as if to himself but he looked straight at me "She has always been a stubborn and angry girl, got that off her father no matter how much she looks like her mother."

I nodded slightly and Luke then unchained us and showed us to our cabins and hammocks before leaving us with the orders to sit back and relax for today.

So we did just that and as we sat in our hammocks Izzy, Alec and Max all started talking about home but I blanked them out and listened to the soft sound of the sea in the background, somewhat surprised how much it calmed me.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is pretty shit but I didn't know how to end it and well I wanted to end it so I can start on the next one with something else. Anyway I hope you liked or enjoyed reading it and please review.**


	2. Fighting and Dinner

**AN: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I've received and well that's it so carry on with the story I guess. And sorry about the long update.**

**Jace's point of view**

"WHAT?!"

I opened my eyes immediately at the yell which was obviously from Clary from somewhere above us.

I heard Luke's voice reply calmer so it was still muffled and I couldn't make out any words.

Clary's reply came just loud enough which meant they were heading towards us "Why me? Oh wait let me guess because I'm a girl."

Luke sighed and asked "When are you going to stop that thing?"

Clary snapped back "When you stop giving me to boring and girly jobs and treat me like everyone else on this ship."

They were now outside the door apparently as Luke told Clary harshly "Just go and tell them and do as I ask. Then maybe I will."

The door now banged open and Clary stormed in her eyes glowing in rage.

Her arms were full of clothes and she said stiffly "Put these on. Then meet me on the deck, we're going to train."

Alec asked Clary as she dumped clothes onto our legs "Training? For what?"

Clary's eyes seemed to lighten a little bit more as she said "Fighting demons. And guess what? I have to teach you everything from studying to fighting."

Izzy asked "Why do you have to teach us?"

Clary looked at her for a few seconds her eyes full of understanding before they went back to hidden from emotion again and she said "It seems that before you royals get dropped off home again Luke wants to go on a few adventures and I can only assure you that where ever this ship goes, demons are there and if you're going to be there with us because I doubt Luke will trust you with the ship whilst we're out and I am not being left behind again and I also don't want to have to baby you and make sure you're all safe every few seconds so Luke has ordered me to teach you everything you'll need to know and then if the time comes, you can fight for yourselves."

Izzy nodded and asked "Why you though?"

Clary raised her eyebrows and asked in reply "Got a problem with me training you?"

Izzy shook her head and explained quickly "No, I just assumed that we'd have a male trainer not the only female pirate if you know what I mean."

Clary nodded and said "Luke wants me to socialise with people my age for one. Two I'm the girl so I have to control everything. And three he always uses the excuse that my birth father trained me to use weapons before I even learnt how to speak properly which makes me a by far better swordsman than any of the crew."

We all stared at her for a minute before she said "Anyway, get the clothes on and meet me on the main deck in ten minutes."

We all nodded way to scared to dare say anything to her from what she just told us.

Clary nodded at us before spinning on her heels and walking out again and you could already hear the other pirates call stuff to her which she yelled back at them.

After we changed Alec said "Great, who would have thought that a girl teaches us, royals, how to fight demons."

Now another voice interrupted us "Ha, never let Clary hear you say that. She'll loose her temper at you and end up with another bloody and scrapped knuckle."

We looked around and saw a tall boy not much older than us with black hair and eyes and pale skin.

The man smirked at us dressed in leather and pirate gear and said "Ohh I wish I had a camera right now. The four richest and most spoiled brats in the world dressed up as pirates."

I didn't like this man or boy at all, he thinks he can just barge in here and tell us he thinks we're brats who are rich and spoiled.

Clary suddenly appeared in the doorway and said "You seem to be keeping my students away from their training Verlac."

The boy Verlac I presumed looked at her and said "Oh so little miss anger problem has arrived. Going to show off to the newbies then?"

I could even see Clary's eyes flash in annoyance as she said "Thank you very much for pointing out I have anger issues and I don't show off, you guys just suck at fighting so I have to save your asses each and every time."

Verlac smirked and asked "Did you want help showing off to the newbies before you start training them?"

Clary didn't seem to look scared at the fact he was a lot bigger and stronger than her and he was challenging her to a fight as she said "If that would make you feel better then bring it on."

Verlac smirked and whispered "Much better." Into Clary's ear which she seemed to try not to flinch and pull away at and did a very good job.

Clary's eyes never left Verlac's as she said to us "Well new ones it seems you get a chance to take notes before you start."

Clary and Verlac kept eye contact for the whole time they spoke.

Clary smirked slightly and said "Ladies first then."

Verlac smirked back and said "Men just before."

Clary finally broke eye contact and said "If you insist."

Then she walked out of the room, Verlac scowling at her back and as he left we realised we should probably watch this so we all hurried off after the two of them and waited for their fight to begin.

**Clary's point of view**

As me and Verlac stared at each other from across the deck Verlac offered "Sword and hands?"

I smirked and said "If it pleases you."

Luke automatically knew what was happening and called "Good luck the two of you."

I waved my hand slightly before deciding to take my jacket off earning me wolf whistles from the crowd.

I took off my other weapons to be fair as he did the same and he asked me "Think you're ready to lose?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't answer his taunts.

The whole of the ship were now gathered around us already placing bets on the fact Verlac would win except a few of the lesser of the douchebags like Simon and Magnus who were the only ones minus Luke who had ever seen me train properly like I will be now.

I watched Verlac carefully and went through everything I knew quickly to reassure myself.

Verlac may be taller and stronger but I have more speed and elegance which makes my fights much more amusing when I win against someone like Verlac.

I was well aware that everyone could see the many scars I had running across my skin from my father but I didn't care at that precise moment.

Luke sighed before calling out "Okay so on three."

I nodded and Luke began the countdown "Three…"

Verlac murmured "Ready to lose Princess?"

"Two…"

I muttered back "You wish."

"One…"

"Oh I do Princess."

"Fight!"

Suddenly Verlac lunged at me which I blocked easily and it went on like that for a good two or three minutes until Verlac began getting tired and I was bored so I figured the best place to lunge for quickly and did so.

Verlac seemed surprised when I completely took over the attacking role and he had barely any time to block all of my blows.

Unfortunately for me he soon got over the shock and began attacking back.

I soon did my usual trick and danced away teasingly and Verlac asked "That all you got Princess?"

I backed up all the way to the middle of the deck making sure I found the rope before I said "Not even close jackass."

Verlac's eyes widened in surprise as I tugged on the rope to check it's secureness and then let my feet guide my body into a sprint before I tugged myself up and swung around the ship and then when I came back around I let myself drop and land on the floor lightly behind him and kick him at the bottom of the spine so he fell forwards.

He scrambled up and slashed his sword which I just about managed to dodge only the edge of the blade cutting my right cheekbone slightly. I ignored the pain for now and focused on attacking him back with a punch to the face and a kick to the stomach.

Verlac staggered around slightly before trying to return my punch but I ducked and taunted "Missed."

Verlac growled and slashed at me with his sword which I easily dodged and now I was getting bored so I did a quick lunge at his hand making him drop the sword in surprise and I kicked it away from him before kicking him in a place where it hurts a lot and then kneeing him in the face and finally knocking him to the floor and pinning him there by kneeling on his lower back making it impossible for him to move his legs and kick me.

I asked him "Was that pleasing enough or did you want more?"

Verlac growled at me but I punched his face before he could say anything and Luke called over the eerie silence of shock "Clary wins."

I stood up off Verlac and went to step back before realising that had been what Valentine had done. And I don't want to be him in any possible way so I held my hand out to Verlac which he accepted and I helped pull him up and steady himself again.

A few of his mates then took him off to the kitchen to be healed again.

I watched them go but I was soon brought back into a hug from Luke making me stumble slightly in surprise before I told him reassuringly "Luke I'm fine."

Luke placed his hands on my face and pushed it to a side whilst he studied the cut on my cheekbone carefully.

I rolled my eyes but let him study it before he nodded and told me "Never do that again."

I clenched my jaw and asked "Why? Because I think I just proved I can handle them."

Luke stared at me and said "You took about ten minutes and a cut cheekbone to win Clary."

I told him seriously "Luke I was messing with him and you know it. And besides the cut was my fault for being careless."

Luke stared at me until I said "Honestly Luke I'm fine, go and do your job Captain."

Luke gave me a sharp glare before walking back to the wheel and I watched him before turning to the newbies and saying "Well I guess now would be a good time to start training."

They all stared at me and I grinned and told them "Don't worry I'll go easy on you, besides we're not fighting like that today, and probably not for a while or with me you won't anyway."

I smirked at their faces again before throwing them swords which Jace and Alec caught fairly well but Izzy and Max dropped it instantly.

I nodded and said "Let us begin then."

**Jace's point of view**

The first thing I thought as Clary was teaching Izzy and Max how to hold their swords correctly was that she was doing it wrong.

When I pointed that out to her however she smirked and told me "Terribly sorry maybe you'd like to teach us all how to fight demons your highness."

I stared at her and she said "Go on then, show me how you would fight a demon."

I stared at her for a minute before asking "Isn't that why you're here with us?"

Clary's eyes didn't change as I expected them to as she said "Yes it is but if the royal prince thinks he can handle a sword better than a pirate then he can prove that to the rest of the group before I believe you."

I snapped "Fine."

Clary didn't even react with any emotions as she gestured for me to take her place at the front of the small group and she backed up next to Izzy and Max as I stepped forwards.

I showed them all how I and Alec were taught to handle a sword.

Whilst Izzy and Max looked impressed Clary was standing against the post and seemed to be trying not to laugh at me.

Another pirate now came up behind Clary and asked "Aren't you meant to be teaching them not the other way around or wrong?"

Clary chuckled and said "Yes, but the royal prince decided to blurt out that I was teaching them differently to what he was taught so I let him take over."

The pirate laughed and said "Oh dear god, I don't even fight that much and I can tell you that he's holding it wrong."

Clary smirked and said "I know but if he wants to think he knows better than me then he can."

I told them harshly "Shut it you two are distracting me."

Clary did a mock apologetic face at me and said "Oh terribly sorry your highness maybe I'll leave you to train so you end up dying in battle."

The other pirate chuckled and called to another one "Hey glitter boy, Clary's actually making somewhat of a joke."

Now a glittery pirate appeared behind Clary and said "I thought she only did that when she was under the drug thing the cook gave her to take away the pain for operations."

Clary looked at them and asked "I make jokes then?"

The two pirates nodded and Clary said "Oh that is rather strange. Wait what kind of jokes?"

The glittery one smirked and said "Ones about pain mostly, kind of sadistic really."

Clary nodded and said "Great, remind me never to take them again."

The glittery one sighed and said "Nah, you're so much more fun to be with when you start cracking jokes everywhere."

Clary smirked and said "Thanks Mags."

"No problem Sweetheart."

Clary looked back at me and said "Sorry about that, please continue."

I glared at the three pirates who all chuckled slightly before regaining themselves and watching me again.

I positioned myself again and began swinging my blade showing them how to use it the way I was taught.

Afterwards I looked at Clary as I smirked and asked "So what can you say about that?"

Clary answered "Other than you're completely false about everything you just said: nothing."

I scowled at her and asked "Fine how do you use a sword then?"

Clary stepped forwards towards me and said "Like this."

She suddenly swung her sword almost effortlessly and then stopped it as soon as it was placed at my neck.

I breathed in, slightly nervous of her blade near my neck. I hoped she didn't notice but judging by how her eyes glittered in amusement she did as she said "You see, I control the sword better and I can also swing more freely and save someone's life even from an inch from death."

I stared at her and she asked tauntingly "Scared?"

I went to shake my head but her blade was digging lightly into my neck so I was forced to say "No, why would I be scared of a girl?"

I automatically knew I had said the complete wrong thing as Clary's eyes flickered in anger and she hissed "Don't you start to judge me before you know me Jace Herondale."

Her eyes were locked on mine and I realised how strange of a colour they actually were. Most green eyed people were more an earthy green but Clary's were a bright emerald green and it somehow suited her bright red hair and pale skin and freckles.

Her blade suddenly lifted from my throat and she said "Trainings over for you guys."

She then walked away up to wherever she went during her time.

Alec was instantly next to me and asking "Are you okay?"

I nodded my eyes still set on Clary's retreating back over to Luke who she was now having an argument with but she seemed to give up as she then sighed and walked off back into presumably where she trained and slept.

I said quietly "I should apologise."

Izzy snapped "Yes you should. She is a lot stronger than most of this crew yet they treat her like shit so you don't need to as well Jace."

I shrugged and said "She had it coming."

Izzy snapped back "No she didn't, she gets it from everyone for a long time and now she's been looking after us and that is how you treat her back."

I looked at Izzy who looked seriously pissed off as she said "I'm going to see if she'll listen to me instead of you three idiotic boys."

I watched Izzy as she went up to Luke who nodded at the way Clary went and Izzy nodded back before following Luke's directions and then waiting at the door until she shot me an irritated look and disappeared inside.

**Clary's point of view**

I was lying on my bed angrily. Why do I have to be stuck with a stuck up prince and his friend who always think they know best or because I'm a girl I am terrible at fighting and weak?

Urgh it was annoying even at the best of times.

A knock interrupted my thoughts and I waited to see if it would go away but it came again a few seconds later so I called "Who is it?"

A female voice came through now "Um it's Izzy. Can I come in to talk to you please?"

I nodded before realising she couldn't see me so I called out "If you want to."

I pushed myself onto my elbows so I could see her enter and surprisingly she shut the door behind her without me asking.

Izzy looked around the cabin; studying the place I called my room.

I said "Sorry it's a bit messy, it gets like that when you're a pirate with anger issues."

Izzy's eyes landed on me and she dismissed my comment with "No it seems more home like than everything all neat and tidy."

I nodded and said "I guess. Do you miss it? Your home I mean?"

Izzy frowned and said "It's hard to explain really. I mean sure I miss the big dinners and servants doing everything for you and the non-drunk men, but in a strange way I don't miss it at all."

I chuckled and said "Well you get used to the smell of alcohol after ten years at sea."

Izzy then asked me "Do you miss your home?"

I looked at her before answering carefully "There's nothing for me to miss."

Izzy looked at me strangely and asked "Not even your family or friends or your house?"

I shook my head and said "No. I never really had friends, my house was burnt to the ground and my family are dead. Like I said there's nothing to miss."

Izzy suddenly gasped and exclaimed "Clarissa Morgenstern."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Not many people knew that name and even less actually said that out loud.

I looked down and asked "Is it really that obvious huh?"

Izzy stared at me and I admitted for one of the first times in my life "Yes my birth name is Clarissa Morgenstern. My family burnt inside my house and Luke who's the captain was practically my second dad and he took me away from the house and I stayed with him on his ship. This ship."

Izzy said softly "I thought that she went into an orphanage or something."

I laughed and said "Obviously not."

Then I grew slightly more serious as I said "I would also appreciate it if you kept that fact to yourself for now. I mean I loved my family but I don't want everyone to know yet."

Izzy nodded before vowing "I swear on the angel I won't tell anyone unless I'm drunk, drugged or tortured to death."

I smiled and said randomly "I've never had a female friend before."

Izzy said "Neither have I."

I nodded and looked at my hands before saying "I was wondering if you'd like to be friends, I mean I'm terrible and I have horrible anger issues but I think it will probably be best if you find a friend somewhere on this ship."

Izzy then smiled and said "That would be nice, and I have my own problems anyway so we're both good."

I nodded again and we fell silent for a while until Izzy said "Can I sit down?"

I looked around my cabin and realised that the only place to sit down really was my bed so I shifted up enough for her to sit down next to me and gestured for her to sit.

Izzy smiled slightly before she said "My brother, Jace I mean, he didn't mean to offend you."

I looked at her disbelievingly and she quickly rushed out "He's the prince so he thinks that he's better than everyone so he's annoyingly arrogant."

I laughed and said "Trust me; I've been on a ship with thousands of arrogant dicks over the years. I was just pissed that's all."

Izzy nodded and said "Right. I told him he should apologise to you but he refused to listen."

I nodded and said "That's boys for you, always too stubborn to apologise and too arrogant to admit they were wrong."

Izzy laughed but was cut off as the dinner bell rang out making me groan as I remembered my promise to Luke.

Izzy asked me "What was that?"

I told her "The dinner bell. It means dinner's ready and everyone has to eat."

Izzy muttered "Sounds fun."

I nodded and looked at my clothes and said "Urgh I am so changing out of these clothes. You can go down; I'll be there in a few minutes."

Izzy nodded and walked out of my cabin whilst I grabbed a few of my other clothes and started changing into them and when I was eventually ready I went down with the thought that I may have just made a new friend who was actually female."

**Jace's point of view**

After the dinner bell rang we all moved towards the way everyone else was but once we sat down at different tables I realised that Clary and Izzy weren't in the room yet.

As if on cue Izzy walked in and sat down at the table we all sat at and she said "Hey guys."

Alec asked her "Where's Clary?"

Izzy answered automatically "She's changing quickly."

Max then said "I like Clary."

We all looked at him and he hurriedly explained "I mean she's been the only girl on this ship for years and she has had to deal with a load of men calling her weak and useless but she still fights with them and ignores them because she wants to prove herself."

Izzy smiled and said "She's also fairly nice when she's not angered or reminded that she's female."

I looked away from her and concentrated on my food until the door banged open again.

Clary now walked in but it wasn't like the Clary I'd seen before.

No that Clary had been very dark clothes and all full length but this Clary was wearing a dark red strappy top, black trousers, a green scarf around her waist and black leather boots.

Everyone stared at her as she moved towards the table where the two pirates from earlier were sitting and sat down there.

Everyone still seemed to be shocked by her appearance and her glittery friend must have noticed as he cleared his throat loudly making a few people jump slightly and then they all shook their friends and they all stopped staring and looked away but I couldn't seem to do it.

Luke then stood up from where he was sat and went over to Clary and started talking to her.

Clary was nodding at his words and Luke soon left again and the cabin was soon filled with drunken laughter and singing.

After the meal a very drunk Luke called "Get to work you sculley wags."

Drunken laughter filled the room again and the only one who seemed sober was Clary and that was probably not the best.

We followed the rest of the crew onto the deck and I saw that Clary was standing next to the wheel with Luke and Clary then took to the wheel and Luke whispered something to her before placing his hat on her head making her smile slightly.

Luke then staggered his way towards us and said "Come with me, we're going to tour the ship."

We all followed Luke around the ship until the bedtime bell rung and Luke guided us back to our hammocks before making his way to his own cabin.

Everyone in the room had fallen to sleep but for some reason I couldn't sleep tonight so I decided to go onto the deck and stand outside for a while.

As it turns out I wasn't the only one who was not able to sleep as Clary was out of the deck too, her back facing towards me and as far as I could tell she was just watching the water.

I was going to go outside to talk to her but another voice came from behind both of us "Clary? What are you doing up at this time?"

Clary chuckled and said "You know perfectly well that I barely sleep Luke. I never have liked sleeping, not since …" she trailed off into silence and looked around her eyes full of emotion which surprised me considering the only one she emotions normally has are anger and teasing.

Luke now appeared stumbling his way towards Clary and he said "You never did before then either, you were always scared that something would attack you or that Valentine would hurt you."

Clary nodded and said "I guess, but it wasn't as bad back then. There you could always wake up and Jocelyn and Jon were there to comfort me. But now I wake up and feel almost empty."

Luke frowned and asked "What do you mean?"

Clary looked at Luke desperately and told him "I can't help but remember that the only piece of me that reminds me that I have people who actually care about me like family is you. And being pirates, fighting demons, today when fighting Verlac I realised that if you died then I'm all by myself. No one around here is from home, just you."

Luke pulled her into a tight hug and unlike I imagined Clary actually threw her arms around him and hugged him back just as tight.

Luke told her softly "You'll never be able to loose me Clary Fray. I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Clary just buried her face into his shoulder in reply but soon pulled away and whipped out her sword.

Luke chuckled and drew his own sword out and asked "Have you been practising Clary?"

Clary smiled slightly and replied "Sure I have."

Luke grinned and lunged playfully at her which Clary blocked and lunged back.

I stared at them shocked. Okay yes I knew that Clary is younger than me and the same age as Izzy but the way she held herself suggested she barely ever smiled properly or had a true laugh but here she was with Luke play sword fighting and laughing along with Luke.

Eventually Clary won by knocking Luke's blade out of his hand and kicking it away as she held her sword's edge against his throat.

She then drawled in a terrible stereotypical pirate accent "Arr. We are equals now then savvy?"

Luke chuckled and answered in the same terrible accent "Aye Captain Fray, equals we are."

Clary grinned and removed her sword from his neck and put her sword back in her sheath as Luke said "Jocelyn."

Now Clary froze before saying "Um I'm Clary."

Luke gave her a look and said "I am well aware of your name. I said Jocelyn because the green scarf that you're wearing around your waist was Jocelyn's."

Clary obviously knew that already but had hoped that no one who knew that would notice as she shifted slightly and said "That's absurd, why would I wear her scarf?"

Luke told her carefully "Clary you don't have to pretend that you're not sad that they're not here."

Clary looked away and said "Not to you I don't because you understand, but no one else does."

Luke said softly "The prince, Jace. His family died when he was ten."

I could feel Clary's uncomfortableness now, my family had died in a fire and Clary's had apparently died as well as she snorted softly and asked "So you want me to talk to a royal prince about our dead families. Sometimes I do wonder if you have a brain in that skull of yours."

Luke stared at her disbelievingly and asked "Why won't you talk to someone who is like you?"

Clary sighed and said "Maybe because the person you recommend I talk to is as sexist as all of the crew minus Simon and Magnus."

Luke nodded and said "I guess it doesn't help that you're the first one to ever exist."

Clary nodded before asking "Do you ever think about going back home and staying there?"

Luke looked at her and answered "Sometimes, but I always decide against it. I don't know if I could ever settle down where your family died but if I did I don't know where else I would go other than home."

Clary nodded again, her head bowed as if she was trying to figure something out before she said slowly "What if only … he died?"

Luke stared at Clary and asked "He?"

Clary looked away somewhat embarrassed as she said "The one who gave me the scars."

Luke nodded and asked "Are you asking me if I would have stayed there with your mother if he died?"

Clary nodded and said "You loved her, more than a friend I mean. So it would make sense."

Luke simply stared at Clary who was looking out to the sea again.

Clary must have gotten her answer from his stare as she asked "Do you think they'd approve of this?"

Luke again stared at Clary for a moment as if she startled him by the question as he asked "Why do you ask that?

Clary looked down and said very quietly, I almost didn't hear it "I spent years of my life trying to prove to him that I was an able child, that I could do anything a son could do. The last words he ever told me were that I would never be good enough for a son. Now it feels like I'll never be good enough for him as he will never see me."

Luke looked like he wanted to cry but was keeping it in for Clary's sake.

He then stepped forwards and hugged her again before pushing her out to his arm's length and told her "They would all be proud of you, even he would. Your mother especially, she'd probably laugh at you and tell you how great you are at fighting and protecting everyone on board."

Clary nodded but didn't meet his eyes so Luke then said "You look so much like your mother. The same hair, the same eyes, the same freckles, the same pale skin, the same sarcasm and the same idea of getting rid of sexism. Sometimes it's hard to believe she's gone when you're around laughing and smiling."

Clary nodded and finally met his eyes and said "People who knew her always say that. You look just like your mother except the cheekbones; they're from your father."

Luke smiled slightly and said "Then you better start believing them."

Clary laughed and said "Then prove it."

Luke laughed with her now and said "Yeah, yeah. You think you're so smart don't you Fray?"

Clary smirked and said "Of course. I am like the smartest person on this ship."

Luke chuckled now as he told her "That's because you never get drunk."

A pure laugh now escaped from her lips as she replied "I have once, and I can proudly say that I prefer water to the stinking headaches afterwards."

Luke smirked and said "You get used to them after a while and you were rather depressed. Anyway I'm off to bed and maybe you should think about getting your beauty sleep too."

Clary shrugged and said "I'm more than beautiful so I don't need beauty sleep as desperate as some may do."

Luke growled playfully "Oh that was mean Clary. For that you're going to get tickled."

Clary let out a shrill squeak as Luke's fingers grabbed her sides and she started squirming around trying to get out of his arms.

Soon Clary was lying on the floor curled up in a foetus position giggling like crazy whilst also screaming "No… Luke! ... Stop it! ..."

Luke eventually heeded her words and helped Clary back up to her feet and said "Anyway I'm off to bed now. G'night Claire."

Clary smiled at Luke's back as he headed to his cabin and called "Night Uncle Luke."

Though I couldn't see Luke I could tell he was probably giving Clary the disapproving look as he told her "I'm not your uncle Claire Bear."

Clary's smile was faint but it was still a smile as she replied quietly "I know."

I wasn't sure if Luke heard Clary as he didn't answer and I'd barely heard her myself.

Now Luke had disappeared Clary sighed and started humming a tune to herself as she brought out some kind of sketchpad and pencils and herself on the railings of the ship and started sketching something.

I soon realised that the tune was an old song about pirates that the village folks used to sing years ago before pirates came more common and visited Idris more often.

I watched her draw for a while before I finally gathered up enough courage to walk onto the deck.

When I was close enough and Clary was apparently lost in her drawing as she hadn't noticed me walking towards her so instead of doing something like waiting or clearing my throat I got very close to her and said in her ear "I never thought you'd be the one to draw Red."

**AN: Again sorry about the long update wait, I've been busy and I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and feel free to make any comment in a review as both good and bad ones are accepted and well thanks for reading I guess.**


End file.
